My Magical Childhood Friend
by The Original Horcrux
Summary: When I look back on those days I ask myself why I didn't see it...Now, at thirteen, I look back on those childhood days and think that childhood is a promise that is never kept. **Written for Mur xo's "Lean on Me" friendship challenge**


**AN: Hello! I'm back with another story. This is for mur xo's "Lean on Me" Friendship Challenge. The pairing I was given was Rose and Scorpius, obviously. Now, sit back, relax and most importantly, enjoy.**

* * *

My Magical Childhood Friend

When I look back on those days I ask myself why I didn't see it. Why I didn't realise that he was a Malfoy. All those summers running in the fields of lilies and dandelions, meeting each other by the old ramshackle hut in the bush, why didn't I make the most of it while I was still ignorant and unprejudiced? Now, at thirteen, I look back on those childhood days and think that childhood is a promise that is never kept. Scorpius hasn't spoken to me in years, not since I saw him with his father on Platform 9 ¾ on our first day at Hogwarts. Ever since my father told me what he did. I often think that I shouldn't have judged Scorpius on what his father did; I should've told him that it didn't make a difference. But I shut him out, and now he acts like he never knew me.

I wish that we could relive those days, those days where I would sneak out in the early hours of the morning and run through the meadow to meet him in the bush, making sure I was back before breakfast. I wish that I could go back to the days when Scorpius Malfoy was my best friend, when I didn't know anything about the war, or even his last name, when we would talk about Hogwarts, about quidditch and about what house we'd get sorted into. He was somebody that I could depend on; he was my magical childhood friend.

* * *

_14__th__ March 2012_

I sat by the base of the old willow tree, encased by the drooping boughs and leaves, buried in the pages of an old muggle book, _Alice in Wonderland_. I loved coming here to read, it gave me a feeling of solace that I never got at home, what with sharing a room with my brother, the hyperactive Hugo and an army of cousins that were _constantly_ over, I was lucky that I ever got to be by myself at all.

"What are you doing?" I heard a voice say from above me. I looked up into the tree to see a young blonde boy, not much older than me, sitting in the branches, observing me curiously.

"I'm reading." I said, marking my page carefully and shutting the book. I put it down on the grass and stood up. "How long have you been there?"

"A while," He responded, starting to clamber down from the tree. "You were very quiet."

"I was reading, I don't make any noises when I'm reading." I replied indignantly.

"Everyone else who comes here is always noisy, I don't like it." He said.

"I don't like noise much either." I said softly.

"How old are you?" he asked curiously.

"Seven."

"Me too" The boy said, jumping from the lower branches of the tree and landing, catlike on the ground, holding out a hand for me to shake.

"I'm Scorpius; I live just over the hill." He gestured in an eastwards direction. I took his hand and shook it.

"I'm Rose."

* * *

_16__th__ May 2013_

"Rose!" Scorpius shouted at me from the edge of the bush. I felt a smile spread across my face as I ran towards him, my eight-year-old legs hindered slightly by the long grass, which was covered in morning dew.

"Scorpius" I said, flinging myself into his arms joyfully, breathing in his familiar scent. "I missed you" I grinned, showing him a gap in my front teeth.

"Not fair!" He said "Mine's still wobbly, look!" he pushed his front tooth outwards with his tongue, making me cringe.

"Don't do that Scorpius" I whined, hitting him playfully "You know I hate it!" Scorpius grinned and started to tickle me. I shrieked with laughter and ran away, across the dewy meadow towards the old weeping willow tree that stood in the middle of it, its leaves hanging down like a curtain all around it. I pushed the curtain of leaves aside without even having to touch it and I froze.

"Scorp!" I yelled, turning around suddenly and he ran into me at full speed, knocking both of us to the ground. We simultaneously burst out laughing as we lay in the dewy grass.

"Yeah?" Scorpius said, through giggles.

"I did magic!" I said happily, "That's only the second time I've been able to do that."

Scorpius pouted. "Why do you get to do everything before me?"

"Because I'm better than you," I teased, poking him in the side.

"No you're not" He said, poking his tongue out at me. "I'm older."

"So?" I said indignantly "Age is but a number."

"You sound like my mum" Scorpius grumbled "that's what she says whenever I ask her how old she is on her birthday"

"That's exactly what my mum says!" I exclaimed. Scorpius threw back his blonde head and laughed.

"So I guess we're both as good as each other then." I said, smiling.

"Yeah," Scorpius said "We're both as good as each other"

* * *

_3__rd__ June 2014_

"Happy Birthday Scorpius!" I said, handing him his present eagerly. I had gone to great lengths to purchase it for him and lots of awkward questions from mum as to why I wanted a toy broomstick and a miniature figurine of Oliver Wood. I'd ended up telling her that I wanted to give it to Hugo for his birthday, so I would have to save up my pocket money to get it for Hugo as well.

"Rose, you didn't have to get me anything." He said, trying to be humble, but his eyes gave him away. They were dancing with excitement as he felt the present.

"I wanted to." I said, giving him a hug. "I hope you like it."

"Can I open it?" he asked, still mesmerised by the present.

"No," I said sarcastically "I bought you a present and I'm not letting you open it until you turn seventeen."

Scorpius looked momentarily crestfallen for a second before he realised that I was joking.

"So I can open it?" he confirmed.

"Of course you can you dummy." I laughed, hitting his arm. Scorpius didn't need telling twice, he eagerly ripped the wrapping off his present to reveal the toy broomstick and the figurine.

"Wow, Rosie! How did you know Oliver Wood is my favourite quidditch player?" he exclaimed, turning the figurine over and over in his hands excitedly as the toy broomstick hovered at waist height, waiting for him to hop on.

"You mentioned it once, or twice, or it might've been every single time we talk about quidditch." I said, ruffling his gelled hair.

"You did not just mess up my hair!" he said, trying desperately to flatten it. "You did _not _Rose!"

I giggled as he started towards me. "I'm going to get you for that!" he yelled, chasing after me as I ran away. "I'm nine now, I can catch you wherever you run!"

"I'll be nine in two months, then I'll be able to run and run and you'll never catch me."

* * *

_15__th__ July 2016_

"Can you believe that we'll be going to Hogwarts in a month?" Scorpius said as we lay in the meadow looking at the fluffy clouds.

"It hardly seems real." I replied

"Duck" Scorpius said and I burst out laughing.

"What?" I giggled.

"Duck" he repeated, "that cloud looks like a duck."

"Rabbit" I said, pointing at another.

"Elephant"

"Squirrel"

"No, that looks more like a bandicoot" Scorpius counteracted.

"How?"

"See, there's the nose, and the back and the tail" He pointed at each in turn and I shook my head.

"It still looks like a squirrel to me."

"Suit yourself" he said in a matter-of-fact tone, putting his hands behind his head. We lay there, like that, watching the clouds pass overhead for a while when Scorpius spoke again.

"Rose?" he said, breaking the silence.

"Mmm" I replied

"Promise me that we'll stay friends at Hogwarts?" he said "No matter what?" I propped myself up on my elbows and looked him in the eyes, my brown ones boring into his grey ones.

"I promise." I said

"No matter what?"

"No matter what."

* * *

**AN: Feel free to nitpick. Please leave a review so I know what you thought :)  
oh and before I go! I'm hosting the Song competition over at HPFC, so if you'd like to check that out and (hopefully) join. You can find it here** _forum . fanfiction__.net/topic/44309/61106377/1/ **(**_**Just take out the spaces and copy and paste it into your browser.**


End file.
